Brown Eyes, Bad News
by wildhorses1492
Summary: "He's bad news, he's been through several schools. He's no good Susan." Her friends tell her that the new transfer student from Spain is not someone she wants to mess with, she thinks different after getting to know him. A neat new twist on Narnia, and the Susan/Caspian romance. **I own NOTHING**
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

><p>"What are you girls talking about?" Susan Pevensie looked down at her friends as she came up to where they were sitting on the green in front of St. Finbars School at the noon break.<p>

Her friends looked at one another before giggling and laughing again.

She and her younger sister, Lucy, went to this school, while her brothers went to the school across the street, Hendon House. Both were coed schools, but Susan and Lucy didn't want their brothers constantly hanging over them while they tried to make friends. So, it was agreed upon that they would go to separate schools. They had just returned from staying the Holidays at Professor Kirk's house in the country.

"You don't know?" Windy Westover asked, looking at her in disbelief before smiling.

"I can't believe she doesn't know yet!"

"Are we sure this is Susan Pevensie, the girl who usually knows everything?" Heloise and Agatha Dunmoore, cousins who were the gossip girls of the group whispered through their giggles.

"Well, at this rate I'm sure to never know." Susan said sarcastically, shifting her books and binders to her other arm.

"See, there's this group of transfer students, from Spain and France, because of the war their parents sent them here or something, they're coming today, several of them will be boys, at least that's what Marge here says." Windy motioned with her entire arm at a mousy-looking girl with long dark hair and green eyes. Margaret Hancock was the assistant for the school secretary, and would know of such things.

"That's what you're all giggling about like elementary graders, boys? As if any of them will notice you. They're probably here to learn." Susan said practically, dropping her books and sitting down among the girls.

"Says the girl who is so pretty, boys fall at her feet _begging_ for a date." Theodora said, crossing her arms.

Susan sighed. "Very well, when are they coming?"

"Around now." Marge said, looking at the delicate wristwatch she had been given for her sixteenth birthday by her soldier father, who was MIA, she and her mother waited anxiously for news of him.

They sat there until the bell for recommencement of school was about to ring. They talked of the upcoming dance between Hendon House and St. Finbars, Susan's friends jokingly asked her if she and her sister were going to have their brothers come as their dates again. It was Susan who noticed the Secretary walking to the entrance of the school, and opening the gate, ushering several boys and girls through. She motioned to her friends, and they all turned to look. It wasn't long before the entire school body was watching the small group of transfer students. All were wearing St. Finbars uniforms, except for one. In the back of the group were three boys, all had dark hair and tanned skin. One had tossed his coat over his shoulder, and his tie was in the pocket of his white dress shirt, cuffs unbuttoned. He brushed his shoulder-length black hair away from his face when the secretary walked up to him.

"Please put your coat and tie back on, school rules you know." She said quietly, but Susan and her friends were close enough to hear.

"I _don't_ know. And I don't think so. Forgive me." He bowed his head slightly and stared back at her, as if daring her to retort something. He spoke flawless English, with a thick Spanish accent.

"And you are…" She ignored the rude remark and looked at her clipboard for his name.

"Caspian, Caspian Montoya, to save you the trouble." He said, once again staring at her, though, this time he smiled.

"Very well, Caspian, on behalf of St. Finbars School, I welcome you and your classmates." She then turned to the rest of the boys and girls standing on the green and said loudly;

"School has been delayed for twenty minutes to give our new students time to become familiar with the layout of the school buildings and the dorms, thank you." She walked back across the grass to the door. After she had left, the transfers just stood there, staring for several minutes before breaking into their native languages.

"I've heard of Caspian, Ms. Everitt says he's been thrown out of several boarding schools on account of his behavior." Marge said, referring to the principle of the school, Ms. Everitt.

"Hmm, so he's a bad boy, I wonder what he's done to be thrown out." Windy said, watching him.

"I don't think you want anything to do with his kind, believe me, I know about _that_ type." Susan said, thinking of the adventure she'd had in a country called Narnia in Mr. Kirk's house that summer, and how she had nearly made the hugest mistake of her life as Queen of that country by marrying a certain Prince Rabadash. He had been _true_ bad news.

"Well, Miss Prim and Proper, have you ever heard the phrase, "opposites attract"?" Theodora kidded, turning Susan's head to look in Caspian's direction. His eyes met hers. Blue stared into brown. She stood there for several seconds like that before turning away and looking down, a light blush creeping across her face.

"In this case, that's not true Dora, so don't say that again." Susan spoke with determination in her voice.

"Fine, then as far as you're concerned, he's fair game. Remember that." Windy said seriously, and yet as a joke, he was not the type she liked, and they all knew that. But they had all agreed when they became friends that boys would never get in their way. Windy took that pledge quite seriously.

"Well, don't ask us to speak to him, we already have steady dates for the dance, and we don't want to lose them." Heloise and Agatha chimed at the same time.

"Don't look at me! Andrew and I are not going to break up over some Transfer." Dora said firmly.

"Good, then it's settled, no one will talk about him except in gossip. And from his looks, there are lots to talk about." Marge smiled slightly.

"Don't you start as well!" Susan cried, looking at her with mock dismay. The girls all laughed as the bell rang. Gathering their books they rushed up the school stairs and through the entry doors.

**{#}+{#}+{#}+{#}+{#}+{#}+{#}+{#}+{#}**

**Later, Literature Class**

Susan walked into her last class of the day early, noticing that Mr. Wiggins, her teacher, wasn't present, no one was. She frowned when she noticed the same boy from the transfers standing at the chalkboard, drawing something. He stepped aside to draw near the top, and she got to see what it was. He still hadn't noticed her as she walked further into the room to get a closer look. It wasn't just one drawing but two, and from her knowledge, they were good, very good.

The first was of a landscape, a Spanish-style house in the background, in the foreground was a creek, with horses drinking from it. As she walked deeper into the room, some of her paper got ruffled by the oscillating ceiling fan, several sheets falling to the floor. He jumped, and turned, startled, to face her. Now that he'd moved, she could see the next drawing. It shocked her. It was the same place, but all the trees were now dead, the stream was dry and the house was in ruins, airplanes with the Nazi emblem clearly drawn on the underside of their wings were flying overhead.

"What do you want?" He asked, his tone guarded.

"Nothing, this is my class, you're early, as am I, though, not for long." Susan said, setting her books on a desk and bending down to pick up her papers that were scattered across the floor. He picked up several that were close to him and handed them to her. She smiled in thanks.

"Your drawings, they're, not like anything I've ever seen, you're very good, and I'm Susan Pevensie by the way." She walked over to the board to look at them in detail.

"That's what my home looks like now." He said darkly, nodding to the second chalk drawing before adding; "Caspian Montoya, though you knew that."

"Oh. I'm so sorry. My house was nearly bombed. My mother has had to move away from the area because it was deemed unsafe; it probably looks like that now too." She remarked, looking down for a moment.

"All of Spain will look like that soon, if this war keeps up long enough." Caspian walked away, returning with a chalkboard eraser. They both turned in surprise when a voice from the doorway asked;

"No, don't erase it, who drew that?" Mr. Wiggins entered, setting a few papers on his desk he walked over.

"I don't know. I was going to erase it." Caspian said quickly, glancing at Susan with a "Don't say anything" look.

"You're one of those new transfer students, aren't you?" He said, adjusting his glasses.

"Yes. What's it to you?"

"Nothing young man, nothing, just wondering." He smiled and sat at his desk, the students started filing in, and he motioned for them to take their seats. Susan wondered why Caspian felt he had to lie about drawing, Mr. Wiggins wouldn't have minded, he admired artists of all talents. She spent the rest of class wondering on it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**This is what happens when you listen to Taylor Swift's 1989 CD and don't have internet for a week. Tell me what you think in that little box down there! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"It seems the only time we get to see one another is now, before bed." Lucy complained to Susan as they finished studying and got ready for bed.

"I know, but Holidays come soon, this won't last forever." Susan said, helping her button her long white nightgown.

"I saw Edmund today; he said that Peter wants us to stay away from those Transfers." Lucy jumped into her bed as she finished, pulling the thick comforter up to her chin.

"I don't think he has anything to worry about." Susan said, smiling as she thought of her overprotective older brother, and her worrier of a younger brother. But she spent the night dreaming of brown eyes, dark hair, and a smile that was meant for her.

**{#}+{#}+{#}+{#}+{#}+{#}+{#}**

"Mr. Montoya-"

"Caspian."

"Whatever, are you going to go to the dance? Because if so, I need to put you on the list." Blonde, popular girl, Danielle Forester asked of the tall dark transfer student at lunch the next day. She was in charge of counting up all the persons attending, so at the end of the dance the chaperones could get a headcount accurately. But she also just wanted an excuse to talk with him.

"Fine, I suppose so. I don't really care." He said, turning away from the blonde, wondering why he didn't like her, she hadn't done anything to anger him, he just, disliked her.

"Excellent! See you there!" She moved off, bothering another transfer.

"I won't be coming to see _you_, that I can guarantee." He whispered under his breath.

This school bored him. He hadn't asked to be here, he didn't want to be here. He wished his uncle would just give up; life wasn't worth this hell now that his parents were dead. Nothing was. Except maybe her. But his reputation preceded him, as always. He knew that everyone in this school knew of it, and if he ever so much as looked the wrong way at one of these boys or girls, out he'd go. To be shipped off to yet another boring school. As the blonde had so brilliantly put it, Whatever.

**{#}{#}#{#}#{#}#{#}#{#}#{#}#{#}#{#}**

Susan looked over at Caspian from where she sat with her friends, wondering if he felt alone here, being new.

"I-I'll be back." She said to her friends, standing. They all watched her in surprise as she walked over to the Spanish student, wondering what had possessed their practical, prim, and pretty friend.

"Do you mind if I sit?" She said. He looked up at her quizzically. Why was she talking to _him_ of all people?

"Fine, sit where you like." He said, moving over to make room.

"Thank you." She sat next to him and started to eat her lunch. He just sat there, watching her cut and slice an apple in bewilderment. No one had ever sat with him just because. Most had either sat next to him mainly because they thought he was "cool" or they just wanted to talk to him about cheating for them, of course, that was when he used to get good grades, now, not so much. He learned that the less brilliant you act in class, the less people ask you to cheat.

"Why are you sitting here, what do you want?" He finally asked.

"I don't want anything. I'm eating, does that bother you?" Susan looked over at him.

"I suppose not." He turned back to his own food, wondering if she was always this interesting to talk to, it was different from most girls.

**{#}#{#}#{#}#{#}#{#}**

"Hello, what are you doing?" Susan asked as she walked up to the dark haired boy leaning against the brick wall surrounding the school, a pencil and some drawing paper in his hands.

"Nothing, why are you seeking me out to talk to, don't you know about me?" He asked, frowning after the statement.

"I just thought you could use some company, you don't seem to have many friends, and mine are all busy with this dance coming up." Susan answered honestly.

"Fine, but I don't talk to people." He said, going back to drawing.

"Fine. I'll just stand here then." Two could play at this game, and she had _years_ of experience on him. Narnia was a good practicing ground.

After a while she got interested in what he was drawing.

"What are you doing? Could I see?" She asked, trying to look over his shoulder, pity she was so short. He looked at her for a moment.

"In a moment, don't move." She looked slightly confused, but stood still anyway.

"What do you think?" He asked, turning the sketch to her. It was her. Susan looked at him and smiled.

"I love it. It's so good. What else do you draw? Could I see more?" She asked, her interest piqued.

"I suppose so, I normally don't show anyone these, they're no good. At least, that's what my uncle says."

**{+}{+}{+}**

And that's how it went for most of the next two weeks; she sat next to him, found where he was sitting in study period, and just, talked with him when he was standing on the green, doing nothing but watching the other students. The only reason she got away with it was because her friends were so busy deciding what dress pattern to make or what dress to wear to the dance, so they were unaware of how their friend was falling in love with the rumored "bad boy" of the school. The same young man she'd told her friends to stay away from. This was treacherous ground.

"You know, your eyes are so blue, that's what I noticed about you the first time I saw you." Caspian said to Susan. They were standing near the school fence.

"Really? I noticed that you seemed lonely. And that you have such nice brown eyes, you really aren't what everyone has made you out to be." She smiled and put her arms around his neck.

"At least you noticed, no one usually does." He whispered, leaning closer to her, his hands on her waist.

"But perhaps you are as bad as they say; I'm not supposed to want you this much." She replied breathlessly.

"Hmm, perhaps I am then, though this is the best I've felt doing something illegal." He said, before kissing her long and slow.

Both were unaware of their audience. Marge had come around the side of the school to go to the office, instead of taking the long way through the halls. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw them. She backed up quietly before turning and running as fast as she could to find her friends. This was something they had to deal with, before their friend got hurt.

**{#}{#}#{#}#{#}#{#}**

"Susan, we have to talk." Dora said from behind her. Susan turned; she was standing in the hall, talking to another classmate. School had just ended for the day.

"Alright, where?" She said, putting a strand of her hair behind her ear, looking at her friend in concern.

"Come with me." Dora grabbed her hand and pulled her out onto the lawn, behind some ornamental trees, Susan was surprised to see all their other friends there as well.

"What's going on?" She asked, smiling nervously, looking around at their serious faces. She did not know what she'd done.

"We know. About you and that transfer. How could you!" Windy said, looking at her angrily.

"You said yourself he was bad news! I know everything he's done. Believe me, you don't want to know!" Marge exclaimed.

"What has he done?" Susan asked, turning to her.

"That's beside the point. The fact is you lied to us. You said you wouldn't like him, even warned us not to fall for mister tall, dark and handsome. Yet here you are, doing that very thing!" Dora said sarcastically, looking hurt.

"I'm sorry. I-It just happened, I didn't plan it. You all were just so busy with your preparations for the dance, that I was alone, and he was alone, I decided to make friends with him-"

"You made him a little more than a friend." Heloise interrupted, arms crossed.

"Did you ever think that maybe he did plan it? That he's just saying all those words, just using you?" Agatha added.

"I don't think so. He's different." Susan tried to reassure her friends, but they were beyond assurance now.

"He's bad news; he's been through several schools. He's no good Susan." Dora didn't want to hurt her friend, but she didn't want her hurting herself either.

"I'm not going to stand here and listen to this! Goodbye!" Susan walked as fast as she could away from them. She knew she had been wrong to not tell them, but she had been so busy with school, and Caspian, that she had been distracted.

Caspian found her later in the library, sitting in a window seat, crying, she hated to hurt her friends and betray their trust, but they also needed to listen to her, life was so unfair sometimes.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking at her.

"Nothing, my friends, they-they thi-think that I-I shouldn't see you. They wouldn't even let me talk!" She replied tearfully.

"It's not the end of the world. They just see my reputation, not me. I'm sure they've told you everything I've done." He said, putting his arm around her and giving her his handkerchief from his coat pocket. She wiped her eyes and looked up at him.

"Actually no. they wouldn't tell me anything about you."

"Well, let me show you one of the things I did." He took her by the hand and led her out of the library, up the stairs that led to the dorms, and up another flight, before coming to a door. Opening it, he revealed another set of stairs, only these were wooden.

"That goes to the attic." She said, bewildered.

"Exactly, but it goes to the roof as well." Here he grinned, motioning her to walk ahead of him. In the attic he opened a skylight, and helped her up, climbing after her out onto the top of the school. Standing side by side, he looked over at her and smiled sadly for a moment, before speaking.

"I was fourteen. I got a telegram from my uncle in Spain, saying that my parents had been killed by an enemy aircraft raid over our ranch. He sent me a telegraph, a _telegraph_ Susan."

"He didn't send for me to come to their funerals either. I was devastated. I ran out of the superintendent's office. I stayed on the roof for an entire day and a night."

"My mother and father liked to sit on our veranda and watch the stars come out, I had never been interested, but now I wanted to ask them why. My father loved the sunrise, saying that the start of the day was beautiful. I never asked him why he felt that way, I never cared enough, and now I could never ask."

"When they found me, I was expelled for running away. I didn't though; I was in the building the whole time. After three schools in one year, each time I did something just bordering on misbehavior, I was expelled, no one wanted to deal with me, my running away was turned into a wild story, it grew every school I went to from the gossips. When I was that age, I just wanted everyone to leave me alone, so I didn't much care."

"Then came the one "misdemeanor" I shall never forget. I was sixteen, pretty smart, I got passing grades, and everyone practically _begged _me to help them cheat, because what was hard for them was easily accomplishable for me. I agreed, well, the next thing I knew, I'm in the superintendent's office for cheating off some boy's paper. I was the one who sat next to him in his room and _told_ him those answers. But, with my reputation, no one listened. The next school, I never got better than a B on my work again."

"It didn't matter; I was expelled anyway for insulting some girl or something. _That_ was because I wouldn't date her. Her father was wealthy, so what the princess wanted, the princess got. Except me. All her father's money in the world couldn't buy me. As you can imagine, I was expelled. I was seventeen. I'm eighteen now, if I could just finish this last year of school, with good grades, perhaps then I could go home. Rebuild what my parents loved, but my uncle hates, though it makes him money, so he can say nothing." Caspian finished, staring off at the sunset.

Susan watched him as he talked, wondering why he'd told her all that when it was clear that it caused him pain. She felt bad for him, he wasn't like she'd initially imagined. She reached over and put her hand on his arm. He looked over at her.

"Thank you, I know that was hard to tell me, but you told me anyway, I'm so sorry for what people say about you. I hope I can persuade my friends that what they know is a lie. But, I don't know how to do that if you keep living up to your reputation." She said, smiling as she finished.

"Then why hide? Perhaps if I care about you publicly, then they might start talking to me, wanting to see if I'll hurt you." He grinned.

"That is a good plan; you really are bad sometimes aren't you?"

"I suppose everyone is." He said, putting an arm around her waist. She rested her head on his shoulder as they watched the sun sink below the horizon.

**#{#}#{#}#{#}#{#}#{#}#{#}#{#}#**

"What is she still _doing_ with him?" Dora exclaimed in a low voice to her friends, looking over at Susan standing next to Caspian in the library.

"I don't know. She's in for a big disappointment when he drops her for someone else. Perhaps we should tell Peter." Marge said, looking worried for their friend.

"Not yet, I want to see what she likes about this guy. There has to be something about him. Susan is complicated, we all learned that when we first met her." Windy said, looking around at the others, who nodded their heads slowly.

"Look, here comes that trash, Sophie Henderson." Agatha said, watching eagerly, loving anything to do with gossip. All the girls looked over conspicuously.

**{+}{+}{+}**

"I heard you're going to the dance." Caspian turned at the voice, and backed up half a step when he noticed how close the brunette was standing to him. He stared at her, annoyed, apparently she'd never heard of personal space.

"What's it to you?" Caspian glanced over at Susan with a bewildered look, which she found hilarious. It was almost as if he was oblivious to how good looking he was, and that every girl in the school wanted to go out with him, even the trash. She smothered her giggles behind her paperwork and books, trying to look un-amused. It wasn't working.

"Nothing, I just wondered, see you there." She walked off, leaving him standing there looking confused. Caspian couldn't look over at Susan for fear that he'd start laughing with her, even though she wasn't trying to make it known.

"Come on!" She said, grabbing his arm and walking out of the library. Walking out of the library building, they went around the side; she stopped and turned to him. She smiled, and then started laughing, before long he joined in with her.

"I heard you're going to the dance." He said, trying to mock Sophie.

"It sounds funnier in your accent!" Susan exclaimed between giggles.

"I know, that's why I said it." He grinned.

"Why did she ask that? Is it because I'm new or something?" He looked at her, wondering.

"Don't you know that every girl here think's you're handsome? They all want to go out with you; I can't believe you don't realize this!" Susan said, looking up at him with amusement.

"I didn't know; don't ever let it get to my head. I could start acting stupid. That would be awful." He said, looking horrified at the idea, which made Susan start laughing again.

"What? It would, I've seen guys like that. Talk about bad, they think their God's gift or something. Why do they do that?" He added as an afterthought.

"Let's not think about it. I would rather go back where it's warm, but I just had to laugh about that, and the library wasn't exactly the place." She said, rubbing her hands together. It was a grey, windy day with a chill coming into the wind.

"Here, take this." He shrugged off his jacket and put it around her shoulders. She smiled in gratitude. They walked back into the building.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Well? I know I moved fast over their romance, but this story has a long way to go, and I "have so much time and so little to do! No, wait, reverse that!" {Love that line...} **

**And, as I've said already, **I own NOTHING** it all belongs to that darling man who invented Narnia for us to read. {Except the plot, that's mine. and Susan's friends, their mine too. Oh, and the school buildings, not the names, just the building layouts.} **

**So Readers, Review! {Please, it would be dearly appreciated, thank you.} **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Marge decided to go tell Peter, all the others told her to wait, but she was concerned for her friend, she'd known Susan longer than the others, and she didn't want to see her hurt. She knew that she really shouldn't get involved, but she cared about her best friend. She crossed the street and unlatched the gate barring the entrance of Hendon House.

"I'm looking for Peter, Peter Pevensie; do you know what his dorm number is?" She asked of a young man walking down the front steps with some books, most likely on his way to the library.

"Sure, room number five fifteen. Just down the hall when you arrive at the dorms, turn the corner and it's on the left."

"Thank you."

"Not a problem." He said before going on his way, she walked brusquely up the last few steps and entered the tall, imposing, wooden double doors of Hendon House.

Walking down a long hall, and up several flights of stairs, she reached the dorms. Using the boy's directions, she now stood in front of a simple wooden door, hand posed to knock, wondering for a split second if she was doing the right thing. She took a breath and knocked, no going back. The door opened, a tall blonde stood in front of her, his face held a question before he spoke.

"Yes, who are you, may I help you?"

"I'm Margaret, Susan's friend; I have something to tell you about her, I'm worried for her." She looked down for a moment before meeting him in the eye.

"Come in." He invited, opening the door wider to admit her. He leaned out into the hall to make sure no one saw her come in before closing the door behind them. Girls weren't supposed to come un-chaperoned into a boy's room here.

A dark-haired boy got up from the bed and came to shake her hand, something she'd never done before. Realizing his mistake, Edmund quickly withdrew his hand.

"Sorry, old habits. I'm Edmund, Peter's brother." He withdrew to a chair across the room, he seemed rather quiet to her, and unlike the last time she'd seen him.

"Sit, please." Peter said, motioning to another chair before sitting down himself. Marge was struck by the feeling that he was different from most boys; he acted almost like royalty or something, his manners and all. Not in a snobbish way, but in a good way, if that makes sense.

"What is it you've come to discuss, coffee?" He asked, motioning to the table, a coffee pot, some mugs and several utensils on it.

"No, thank you, I don't drink it black; I don't drink it at all actually." She admitted.

"Who'd want to drink that garbage anyway, it's so cheap, not like what I remember anyway. Remember Peter, that coffee, ah, such coffee." Edmund said reflectively from across the room.

"Hush Ed, Margaret didn't come to talk of drinks and coffee, she wanted to tell us about something wrong with Susan. What _is_ it you came about?" Peter asked, turning to look at her.

"I- Well, you see it's like this. Those transfer students arrived two weeks ago,"

"I know, everyone does." Peter commented.

"And there's this one young man, he's through several schools, he been expelled for things he's done. Every school says that he's bad news, just bad. No one can handle him, and, well, Susan thinks she likes him or something. I hate coming here and being a tattletale, but I don't want to see her hurt. I hope you understand." Marge said, looking worried at the feeling of betrayal forming inside her.

"Thank you for telling me, I wouldn't want to see her hurt either. I can't understand why she'd do this. She's usually so sensibly and logical." He said the end of his sentence as if speaking to himself.

"I just want to keep him from hurting her, there are so many boys like that, I know. But so does she, which is why I can't understand this." Marge said in bewilderment as Peter showed her out. Peter stood staring at the door before turning when he heard Edmund start moving.

"What are you going to do? This isn't Narnia, Peter, you're not King, and you have to be careful. We all do." Even though Edmund had returned to being a boy after leaving Narnia, he'd still retained most of his wisdom and sense, evening out Peter's protectiveness and regale-seeming character, more noticeable since he'd returned from Narnia as well.

"I suppose we can wait until the dance tonight to see what he's like. Though I hate that! Why hasn't Aslan called us back? It's been a year. I _hate_ living here." Peter said with strong conviction.

"I know, but all of us miss Narnia. You can be patient, I'll wait with you if that makes you feel any better." Edmund smiled, sitting next to his brother on the back of the couch.

"Thanks."

**#{#}#{#}#{#}#{#}#**

Susan sighed as she got ready for the dance, these dresses were nothing like the ones she'd been used to in Narnia. She missed those. They were so beautiful, and yet simple and comfortable. She missed her bow; she missed talking with the dryads and Talking Animals. She missed her horse, Ice. She missed fighting, ruling, being Queen, but she knew she had to put that out of her mind, Narnia was something of her past, she needed to forget it. As much as it hurt.

"Are you finished yet Susan?" Lucy queried from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Yes, nearly, give me a moment, then you can come in and I'll do your hair." Susan called out to her sister.

"I'm so glad that I can start wearing my hair up now. You look so pretty!" Lucy exclaimed when Susan came out.

"Oh, you're just being kind! Well, don't be, it's nothing like Narnia." Susan didn't know why she mentioned that, but she had, no changing those words.

Lucy just smiled.

Susan's dress was a dark midnight blue evening gown, with some silver beading sown onto the full skirt and bodice. She had on their Mother's diamond drop earrings and matching necklace. It was sleeveless, with a fitted bodice, it had been one of Mother's old gowns made up, and Susan loved it because of that. She had a matching wrap and clutch as well. Her hair was up in a beautiful style; reminisce of her Narnian years, though only she and her sibling would know that. It cascaded down her left shoulder in a dark waterfall of curls.

Lucy was wearing a green colored dress, with gold embroidery across the skirt and bodice. She was wearing a simple gold necklace, similar to what she wore when she had been Queen as well. Susan helped her sweep her hair up into a fetching style. When she finished, she smiled, looking at their reflections in the mirror.

"You're so beautiful Lucy, but don't grow up too fast." Susan stood, reaching for her evening gloves, Lucy picked up her green wrap.

"I suppose we're ready?" Lucy looked at her sister eagerly. This would be her second dance, Susan's sixth, Lucy's first with her hair up, as the school ruled that girls thirteen and below wore it down, she had just turned fourteen.

"Yes, come on, Lu, let's go." Susan switched off the lights as they walked out, locking the door behind her.

**{+}{+}{+}**

St. Finbars had a ballroom that they reserved for such occasions as these yearly dances. It was decorated by a special committee chosen by the board of directors, Dora and Marge had been on it this year, and they were excited with the work they'd done.

Susan and Lucy entered the double doors. Susan glanced around at all the people, but she couldn't see their brothers. Lucy asked if it would be fine if she went to talk to some of her friends, Susan watched her go.

"No young lady as beautiful as you should be standing alone. Do you mind if I stand with you?" She detected a hint of mirth in the Spanish accent. Smiling, she turned around.

"So, you decided to come after all. And yes, I give you leave to stand here all night if you wish." She smiled as she finished.

"As the Lady wishes." He said, before coming to her side. Even though she smiled at the words, they filled her with a pang of longing for Narnia, and the way things had been.

They stood there silent for quite a while, just watching the dancers and people, Caspian occasionally making a comment about the differences between Spain and England. It was a comfortable silence, they felt no need to fill it, having become so used to each other's habits and moods. She glanced over at him, thinking he looked good in evening attire. Susan was jolted out of her thoughts by a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to find herself staring into Peter's blue eyes. She knew that look. And she wasn't ready to deal with it yet.

"Who's your friend?" He asked, looking over at the dark haired young man. Caspian nodded at him in greeting.

"Peter, this is Caspian, Caspian, this is my brother, Peter."

"A pleasure to finally meet you, Susan has told me much about you. I've been looking forward to it." Caspian said civilly, shaking Peter's outstretched hand.

"And I you." Peter replied, his tone neither cold nor warm either. _Great._ He was acting like High King Peter again, something that she noticed more often since their return.

"Susan, excuse us would you? I'd like to talk to Caspian." Peter said easily, though Susan felt the weight of the undercurrent in his words.

"Of course, excuse me boys, I'll go talk to Dora." She moved off, Caspian and Peter both watching her go. One, because he was her brother, the other because he loved her.

"I know what you're going to tell me, stay away from her. I would, but she's…different from the others. I don't know what it is." Caspian said, facing Peter, knowing what he wanted, what he was going to say. He had expected nothing less.

"I hadn't said anything, but I was going to. Yes, you're right; I want you to stay _far_ away from her. I don't want her hurt. And you, you could hurt her. I don't want that." Peter said; a cold edge in his voice. Narnia had made him careful, if anything, careful of loving, careful of caring.

"I'd like to talk with you, outside perhaps?" Caspian asked. He could match this, he'd done worse. At least that's what he'd learned from his experiences.

"Fine, lead the way." Peter said, motioning forward. Edmund watched them leave, he wasn't worried, Peter was not going to do anything rash, he _hoped_ at any rate. Just to make sure, he dashed off to gather Susan and Lucy, this was going to fast become a family problem, he could tell.

**{+}{+}{+}**

Susan walked as fast as her long skirt would allow, wishing she had normal brothers. Lucy followed close behind, a worried frown across her face. Susan stood on the top of the stone stairs, looking out into the slowly falling snow with Edmund and Lucy on either side of her. She noticed them, standing on the green, arguing.

"Oh, Peter, if you get to act like you're Magnificent, then I shall act like Queen Susan, but not so Gently!" She said threateningly, lifting her skirts and walking down the stairs. Edmund and Lucy shared a look, Susan was truly angry.

"What is going on?" She exclaimed, reaching them.

"Why must you always do this Peter? At least if you're going to argue with someone you could do it where it's warm!" She said, standing between them, throwing up her hands in his face before wrapping them around her shoulders.

"I felt fine here." Peter replied, his tone definitely having ice in it now. Caspian just stared at him in anger and confusion, wondering what he'd done to earn such wrath.

"Well, _I_ don't. We're going to my room, where we can discuss the behavior of both of you, in the warmth!" She turned and started walking back to the dorms.

"Edmund, Lucy, come on. Peter? You had better start walking, remember what happens when I'm not heeded." She said threateningly. He sighed grudgingly, yes he knew, and he was coming, much as he hated the idea.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**I was asked if Caspian's surname was done on purpose, yes it was, for the very reason mentioned. I think it's cool that someone noticed! I kind of wanted to get Peter and Caspian arguing because in the movie they don't seem to really get along, {at first} so I'm trying to get that into my writings. **

**I might do that Marianagmt but I'll have to work it into another chapter. Will that be alright? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

They reached her hall; she removed one of her gloves and pulled her key out of her clutch. The rest of the small party stood behind her. Edmund looking unsure, Lucy looking worried, Peter, madder than they'd ever seen him before. Caspian, wondering if Peter would ever warm to him, he thought that might never happen.

Susan twisted the nob, and pushed. She stopped, surprised, the door would only open a few inches. Some pinecones rolled out at her feet. She turned to look back at her siblings and Caspian, perplexed.

It took everyone a few moments to gather their thoughts and help push the door open. They all grinned, Edmund high fived Peter and Caspian, forgetting briefly, why exactly, they were doing this. The reason the door had been stuck was because of the drift of leaves that had piled against it. Susan walked through the leaves to the middle of the room. The mantle was covered in snow that was dripping into a kindled fire in the hearth, sizzling as it melted. Everyone stopped and stared at the room.

Lilies and crocuses were growing in some decorative sconces on the wall.

"Butterflies!" Lucy cried, as one alighted on her finger. She smiled and looked around the room in awe.

"It's like spring, summer, fall, and winter all at once." Susan said in bewilderment.

"It's extraordinary." Caspian thought this was the craziest thing he'd ever seen.

"It's like…Narnia." Edmund whispered.

Peter looked at Edmund angrily, and nodded in Caspian's direction.

Susan gasped. On the mantle was a mirror, and it was not their reflection that showed in it, but mountain peaks and the blue skies of Narnia. On the dresser was another large mirror, it had a lake and green meadow in it.

"Look!" She cried, pointing.

"What's going on here?" Peter looked around, quickly taking charge, as he usually did in these Narnian situations.

Susan walked over to her full-length mirror that she used to dress with. Waves gently washed up onto a sandy white beach inside it.

"Peter! I'm going to see if I can walk through." Susan said confidently. Everyone joined her in front of the mirror.

"Su, I don't think-" But she walked through before Peter finished. Peter sighed and walked in after her.

"I don't see why we can't go as well." Caspian said, looking over at Edmund and Lucy. They grinned and jumped over the rim of the mirror. Caspian shook his head in amusement and followed them. Everyone stood on warm sand, the sun shining down on them.

Edmund and Lucy forgot their evening attire and rushed to the water, Edmund pulling off his tie, Lucy her stockings. Throwing his jacket on the sand he ran into the water, Lucy behind him, tossing off her shoes. Peter grinned and followed them, he'd wished to be back here for a year, and nothing was going to stop him from enjoying this. Susan smiled and stepped out of her heels. Pulling up her skirts, she walked to the edge so the water could rush over her bare feet. It was good to be back.

"Come on Caspian, nothing to it, come join us!" Edmund called, looking over at the older boy from where he stood in the water. He walked down to them, tossing his coat beside Edmund's, pulling off the tie that had been annoying him for a while.

**{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}**

Edmund stopped splashing Lucy and looked up at the colossal ruins behind them.

"Where are we?" He asked, turning to Peter.

"Isn't it obvious?" Peter said sarcastically.

"I know that, but I mean, where in Narnia? I don't remember any ruins here." At his words, everyone turned to stare up at the massive ruin. The white marble weathered to grey reflected dimly in the midday sun.

After they'd dried, they decided to climb up to them, to see if they could figure out the mystery that was puzzling them. Passing through what was once a garden; they walked through a grove of overgrown apple trees, some several hundred years old. Lucy, hungry after all the exercise, pulled one from a branch and started munching as she looked around thoughtfully. Peter turned to look at Susan. She shrugged, it wasn't familiar, yet something rang a far distant memory. Perhaps it was the smell of apple blossoms perfuming the air.

Edmund walked around, jumping up on some old marble for a better overall view of the layout. Lucy stood on what was once a terrace, looking out at the ocean.

"I wonder who lived here?"

Peter wandered in circles, thinking. Caspian stood still, looked around speculatively, thinking as well. Susan walked barefoot through the soft green grass. Suddenly her toe hit something. Bending down, she pulled a gold chess piece in the form of a Centaur out of the overgrown grass.

"I think we did."

"Hey! That's my chess piece." Edmund tried to grab for it, but Peter took it from Susan first.

"Which chess set?" He looked over at his brother.

Edmund rolled his eyes and, grabbing the piece from his brother, said, "Well, I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchley now, did I?"

Suddenly it hit Lucy sharply.

"Don't you see?" She said, running over to some ruins of marble chairs.

"Lu?" Peter called, running after her, Susan and Edmund following. Caspian watched them curiously.

"Imagine walls. And columns there." She said, pointing as she placed them in front of their respective thrones, or, what was left of them.

Anguish was clearly defined in Peter's voice and his face as he spoke the words everyone dreaded. "Cair Paravel."

Susan turned and looked at him in sorrow. "Oh, Peter, I'm so sorry."

"Sorry doesn't change anything." He said, looking down before walking away, he wanted to make sure it was still there, and then he could be sure this was Cair Paravel.

He dragged the marble away, a wooden door being revealed. Breaking it down, all five stared into the darkness. Peter coughed from the dust and waved it away. Edmund decided to let Peter keep going at what he was doing before pulling out his pocket torch, it had been a present from Prof. Kirk on his birthday.

"You might have mentioned that a little bit sooner!" Peter said, grinning as Edmund walked in first.

"Well, I wanted to let you go for a while, think you were doing something useful." Edmund said jokingly as he walked down the stairs. Lucy stopped behind the others, and looked down into the room, some of it was falling apart, and the roof had holes in some places, but everything was still there, Peter voiced her thought moments later, looking around in awe, they hadn't done too badly as rulers, all this wealth.

"I can't believe it's all still here!"

Susan rushed to her chest, wanting a Narnian dress, and her bow and quiver.

Edmund opened his, realizing that it was so good to be back.

Lucy opened hers and took out a dress. "I was so tall."

Susan stopped what she was doing and smiled at her little sister. "Well, you were older then."

"As opposed to hundreds of years later. When you're younger." Edmund said, looking at all his things as well.

Peter stood near the entrance, hesitant to go over to his chest. He did not know how he'd be able to start over again. Caspian looked at him.

"Go on, what are you waiting for?" Peter looked over at him, his eyes betraying his feelings. But he did as Caspian suggested. All his siblings turned when they heard the sound of metal on metal as he unsheathed his sword, Rhindon. Lucy resisted the urge to curtsy, Susan resisted the urge to nod in respect and say; "Long live High King Peter" Edmund just swallowed uncomfortably, he knew that if they stood there long enough watching Peter, he'd start bowing out of old habit. Another habit that Marge wouldn't have understood.

"_Wrong will be right when Aslan comes into sight,_

_Sorrow will be no more at the sound of His roar_

_When he bares His teeth, Winter meets its death,_

_And when He shakes His mane, we shall have Spring again." _ Peter slowly whispered the words, his voice growing stronger, and then weakening out with emotion.

"Everyone we knew. Mr. Tumnus and the Beavers. They're all – gone." Lucy looked at her older brother, tears in her eyes.

Peter looked up at them, his courage returning. He was their brother, but also their King, it was time to renew his leadership of their country. They'd fought for it once, they could do it again. Looking around at all of his siblings, he could tell they were each thinking the same thing.

"I think it's time we found out what's going on here."

"High King Peter." Edmund smiled in a regal way, and bowed. Susan curtsied, her dress billowing around her. Lucy grinned like she usually did when she was happy, and joined her siblings in paying respect to their leader. In a dusty abandoned weaponry and treasure room, three young adults bowed. They were all equal, and yet, he was slightly above them in all great respects. He was still their King.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**If there is any confusion over this chapter, please leave a Review below. I can explain if needed in the next A/N. Hope you enjoyed it! Please Review, it would be greatly appreciated. ~ W.H.1492 **


End file.
